Welles (TV Series)
Welles, also referred to as Wellesy, is a military pilot and lieutenant for the National Guard service, first introduced in Season 3 of AMC's The Walking Dead. He is first seen piloting a helicopter with two other National Guard soldiers in "Walk With Me". Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Little is known of Welles' life before or as the outbreak began. He was in the Army National Guard. He also possibly piloted during foreign conflicts. Post-Apocalypse Unnamed Refugee Center Sometime after the initial outbreak, Welles, among other Army National Guardsmen, was stationed at a fortified refugee center to help protect those inside. Days before the events of the episode "Walk With Me", one National Guardsman was bitten by a walker inside the encampment. Panicked individuals opened one of the gates to escape, allowing walkers to overrun the encampment. Welles and ten other National Guardsmen, among them being Sean, Franklin, Wilson, and Brady, escaped the chaos and traveled for about sixty miles before they were blocked by a jammed highway (which may have been the same highway that prevented Rick Grimes's group from reaching Fort Benning and detoured them to Hershel Greene's farm). Welles, Sean, and Franklin then took their helicopter out to scope the landscape ahead. Season 3 "Walk With Me" Welles is first seen piloting a helicopter, with Sean and Franklin also on-board. Mid-flight he loses control of the helicopter and it crashes, killing his two passengers and severely wounding him. The Governor arrives at the scene and, with his crew, drags him out of the wreckage and brings him, along with Andrea and Michonne, who were watching the scene nearby, to Woodbury. He is then placed in a hospital bed and put into the care of Dr. Stevens, while the Governor questions him about where he came from and where his group is located. Welles informs the Governor about the events surrounding the overrun encampment, his convoy, and the helicopter crash. Welles reveals to the Governor the location of his convoy after being assured by the Governor that they would be rescued and brought to Woodbury, but is betrayed and later killed, with his decapitated zombified head being placed in one of the Governor's fish tanks, along with several other peoples' decapitated heads. "Made to Suffer" Welles is amongst the heads that Michonne discovers in the Governor's fish tanks. Noticing the zombified Welles, Michonne realizes what kind of man the Governor is. Later, Andrea notices the fish tanks, though it is unknown whether or not she notices that the head of Welles is part of the collection. Death Killed By *Helicopter crash (Caused) Lieutenant Welles was found after the helicopter he was piloting crashed into the woods. *The Governor (Direct/Caused) A Woodbury search group discovered the wreckage, and found Welles alive, but severely wounded. They took him back to Woodbury, put him on machines to help him live, and interrogated him. *Possibly a Woodbury soldier (Direct) He was then killed, and had his decapitated zombified head placed into one of the Governor's zombie fish tanks. It is unclear who killed Welles and whether his decapitation was what killed him or was done post-mortem. * Woodbury Fire (Speculation) If someone had not already put him down by this point, it is possible that Welles's brain had been destroyed after the fire set in Woodbury by the Governor had begun to spread, finally ending his life entirely. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Welles has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies Relationships Brady After the helicopter crashed, Welles told the Governor where Brady and the other Army National Guardsmen were, hoping that the Governor would bring them back safely to Woodbury. After finding Brady and the rest of the men, Brady was overjoyed when he found out Welles had survived indicating they at least cared about each other's safety. This relationship could not be developed any further as Brady was shot and killed and Welles was decapitated. Appearances TV Series Season 3 *"Walk With Me" *"Made to Suffer" (Zombified) Trivia *This character is incorrectly credited as Sgt. Welles on the AMC website for "Walk With Me", despite being referred to as a lieutenant in the episode. *Lieutenant Welles is one of the many amputees in The Walking Dead. For other victims, see Amputated Victims. **Welles was decapitated by the Governor and his head placed in a fish tank. *In the novel ''The Fall of The Governor'' a military pilot named Mike appears whose fate is similar to that of Lieutenant Welles. Welles, Lieutenant Welles, Lieutenant Category:Season 3 Characters Welles, Lieutenant Category:Miscellaneous Survivor Welles, Lieutenant Welles, Lieutenant Category:TV Series Category:Woodbury Category:Deceased